In My Dreams
by MtnRon
Summary: Ron's having dreams about Kim.  Featuring "In My Dreams" by Reo Speedwagon.  Ch 2: Ron's reflection.  Ch 3: Music of my heart. Ch 4 : Heart to Heart. Ch 5: An officer and a gentlemen.  Ch 6: Mysteries Revealed. [FINISHED]
1. Ron's Dream

"In My Dreams"

In My Dreams performed by Reo Speedwagon.

Words Music: Kevin Cronin, Tom Kelly  
From: "Life As We Know It"

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP

Ron groaned. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock: 7:30AM. He hit the snooze button and pulled his blanket of his head to try and block out the sunlight invading his room. _Stupid blanket isn't thick enough. I can still see daylight._ Ron didn't want to get up and face the day. Tonight after school was the spirit dance. Kim had fallen head over heels for the new guy, "Eric". Kim and Eric were going to the dance together.

_There was a time some time ago  
When every sunrise meant a sunny day, oh a sunny day  
But now when the morning light shines in  
It only disturbs the dreamland where I lay, oh where I lay  
I used to thank the lord when I'd wake  
For life and love and the golden sky above me  
But now I pray the stars will go on shinin'  
You see in my dreams you love me_

She acted the same way over Eric that she had over Josh. Ron shuddered, just thinking about it. _Why does this bother me so much? Kim and I both agreed to remain just friends._ Just about a month ago, Eric's family moved to Middleton. Mr. Barkin had asked Kim to show him around the school. Next thing Ron knows, they are dating. _What's the Big?_ Ron wasn't threatened by Josh. He had a bad vibe about Josh but he had been more worried about Kim getting hurt as opposed to feeling truly jealous. But this time it was different. When Kim had told Ron she and Eric had started dating, Ron had felt an odd sensation. He couldn't put his finger on it. He'd never felt it before. _Could I be jealous? _Ron felt different around Kim as well. _What is wrong with me?_ Lately, he was having some strange dreams that involved Kim. They were dating in his dreams and included some very passionate kisses. He remembered one dream where Kim was in a beautiful white dress in a church with the biggest smile walking toward him. _What do these dreams mean? Am I falling for Kim?_ The "L" word creeped in his head. He remembered in some of his dreams Kim saying, "_I Love You!"_ as well as Ron telling Kim the same thing. A feeling of warmth blanketed Ron thinking about this. _I wish I were asleep dreaming about Kim._ Ron could hear the birds chirping happily outside. Ron wanted to get up and shout out his window to scare them off.

_Daybreak is a joyful time  
Just listen to the songbird harmonies, oh the harmonies  
But, I wish the dawn would never come  
I wish there was silence in the trees, oh the trees  
If only I could stay asleep  
At least I could pretend you're thinkin' of me  
'Cause nighttime is the one time I am happy  
You see in my dreams_

_We climb and climb and at the top we fly  
Let the world go on below us  
We are lost in time  
And I don't know really what it means  
All I know is that you love me  
In my dreams_

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP.

Ron groaned. A hand appeared from underneath the blanket and hit the snooze button again. He didn't want to get up. A few nights ago, the dream seemed so real. When he woke up, he half expected Kim to be laying next to him. He excitedly turned to tell Kim good morning and that he loved her. But reality crashed down cruelly on him as he realized he was all alone.

_I keep hopin' one day I'll awaken  
And somehow she'll be lying by my side  
And as I wonder if the dawn is really breakin'  
She touches me and suddenly I'm alive_

_And, we climb and climb and at the top we fly  
Let the world go on below us  
We are lost in time  
And I don't know really what it means  
All I know is that you love me  
In my dreams_

Ron kept his eyes closed and try to fall back asleep and ignore the world around him. He heard a loud knock on the door. "Ronald, why aren't you in the shower yet? Get up, get up, get up….you're going to be late for school" yelled Mrs. Stoppable.

Ron groaned and replied, "OK, OK, I'm up Mom." Ron reluctantly pulled he blanket off, opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. _Why won't these dreams go away?_ Ron just sighed and headed for the shower. _This was going to be a long day._

_And we climb and climb and at the top we fly  
Let the world go on below us  
We are lost in time  
And I don't know really what it means  
All I know is that you love me  
In my dreams oh oh oh oh in  
In my dreams_


	2. Ron's Reflection

"Ron's reflection"

Ron was heading toward the shower but he wasn't feeling all that great. His mind was racing. He felt a pain in his lower abdomen. _I don't know if I can take seeing Kim with Eric today all happy about the dance tonight._

"Mom, I think I'm gonna stay home from school today, I'm not feeling well." Ron turned back around and got back in bed and pulled the covers over his head. Ron heard footsteps running up the stairs, he knew it was his mom. Mrs. Stoppable came into the room.

"Honey, are you feeling around? Do you have a cold? Does it hurt anywhere. Maybe I should take you to the Dr. Rosenthal." Mrs. Stoppable pulled the covers off his face and put her hand on her forehead to feel for a fever.

"Mom, I don't have a fever. I don't need to see Dr. Rosenthal. I just don't feel well." Suddenly Mrs. Stoppable suddenly raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ronald, you're not pretending to feel ill because you didn't work on a big project or have a test today do you?" Ron's parents well aware Ron was far from a star student.

"No Mom, I really don't feel well." _I actually don't feel well. What is wrong with me? Why can't I get these dreams to go away? What does this mean?_

"You're not planning on skipping class but still going to the dance are you?"

"No ma, I'm going to the dance either. I'm just going to stay at home and rest." Ron pulled the covers back over his head.

"Want me to stay at home with you?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I just need to stay in bed. Go to work."

Mrs. Stoppable pulled the covers back down, kissed Ron on the forehead, "Ok honey, call me if you need anything. Get some rest." Mrs. Stoppable pulled the blanket back over Ron's head.

Mrs. Stoppable left the room and closed the door behind her. Ron kept hearing the birds chirp happily outside. _Stupid birds, what are they so happy about? _

xxxxxx

Later at school in Chemistry, Kim had noticed Ron wasn't in class. Ron hadn't come by to walk to school in the morning either. Kim had figured Ron was running late. Typical Ron she thought. _Probably overslept because he was up late playing some new computer game._Felix came over to Kim.

"Hey Kim, have you seen Ron? We normally shoot hoops before class starts on Fridays. He didn't show."

"Felix, I was going to ask you the same thing. He didn't show up at my house to walk to school today either. I hope he's ok." Kim pulled out the kimmunicator and dialed Ron's number.

Ron heard the phone ring. _I don't want to talk to anybody right now. _He got up and turned the ringer off his phone and turned the volume down on his answering machine. _They can leave a message on my machine._ Ron hopped back into bed.

Kim's call rolled into the answering machine. "Hello, you've reached Ron's bon-diggity crib. Rufus and I aren't home right now. Leave a message after the beep."

Kim left a message. "Ron, where are you? Please, call the kimmunicator when you get this message." _Hmm, Where could Ron be? Is he home and just not answering the phone? Maybe he's in bed sick?_ Kim beeped Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Wade, Ron's MIA. I tried calling his house and got his machine. Can you locate him please?"

Wade typed away on his computer. "Kim, Ron's at home."

"Thanks Wade, you rock. He must be sick." The screen went blank and Kim put the kimmunicator back away. Kim decided to swing by Ron's house during lunch to check up on him.

Ron wasn't tired, so he couldn't fall asleep. He had turned on the radio so he didn't have to listen to the all too cheery birds. He found a blues station which fit his mood and just laid in bed under the covers with his eyes closed.

A few hours later, Mrs. Stoppable came home with a bag of nacos. "Ronald, why haven't you been answering your phone? I have left you three messages."

"Sorry mom, didn't feel like talking to anybody so I turned off the ringer."

Mrs. Possible turned off the music. She pulled the covers off Ron and put a TV tray next to the bed and placed the bag of nacos and a can of soda on the TV tray. "I brought you lunch, your favorite."

Ron sat up and looked at the Bueno Nacho bag and then at his mom.

"Mom, I'm not hungry right now."

A look of panic swept across Mrs. Stoppable's face. _Ron never turns down nacos. Something must be wrong._ "Honey, we are going to see Dr. Rosenthal right now."

"Mom, I don't need to go to see Dr. Rosenthal. My stomach's bothering me right now. I promise I'll be ok. I just need to rest."

"Ok but if you don't eat something for dinner we are going to see him no matter what. I'll leave this here in case you change your mind." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Stoppable went to answer the door. Ron opened the can of soda, took a few sips. He remained sitting up.

Mrs. Stoppable opened the door and saw Kim standing there. "Oh hi Kim."

"Mrs. Stoppable, is Ron home? He wasn't at school and I was worried about him."

Mrs. Possible smiled, "Yes, Ron said home today because he wasn't feeling well. Come in."

Kim followed Mrs. Possible upstairs into Ron's room. Ron was looking outside his window as they walked in. "Hey Ron, how are you feeling?"

Ron turned and looked at Kim. Ron looked at Kim and suddenly felt a slight pain in his abdomen. A slight grimace appeared on Ron's face. Both Kim and Mrs. Possible saw this and frowned. "Hey Kim, I'm doing ok, I guess."

Kim held up her Bueno Nacho bag. "I brought some nacos." Mrs. Stoppable pointed to the bag of nacos on the TV tray. "I brought some too put Ronald said he wasn't hungry."

Kim immediately frowned. _Since when does Ron turn down nacos?_ "Ron, something's wrong. What is it?"

"I'm not hungry KP and I'm not feeling well." Ron laid back down and stared at the ceilingto avoid eye contact.

Kim walked over to Ron and looked down at him. _Ron's not telling me something. Something is bothering him, I can tell. _"Ron, it's me Kim, you can tell me anything."

Ron looked up into Kim's emerald eyes and then he broke eye contact and stared at the ceiling. _Everytime I look at Kim, the pain gets worse._ "It's nothing KP. I just need to rest."

"Ron, I have to get back to school but I'm coming right back after school."

"But the Spirit Dance is tonight and you've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Yes, but I won't enjoy myself at the dance worrying about you." Kim looked sad.

_Kim saved for like 2 months to buy that dress. She's been looking forward to this for weeks now. I can't let her not go and just sit here with me. Regardless of the fact that she is going with Eric and how I feel, it would not be right if she didn't go and try to have a good time. _Ron turned and looked at Kim. Ron tried his best to smile at Kim. "KP, go to the dance. You've been looking forward to the dance for weeks. I'll be fine I promise."

"But Ron."

"No buts, KP. You're going to the dance and you're going to enjoy yourself. Please, KP. I would feel worse if you just sat here worrying about me."

Kim tried to crack a smile, "Ok Ron."

Mrs. Possible put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Let's let Ron get some rest."

The two women left the room and Mrs. Possible closed the door behind him.

xxxxxx

Later that evening Eric and Kim were at the dance. Eric noticed Kim was a bit distracted. "Kim, you look beautiful tonight."

Kim smiled, "Thank you, you look handsome yourself. I'm worried about Ron. Something is bothering him and he won't tell me or his Mom what it is."

"Didn't Ron insist you come and enjoy yourself?"

"Well, yes he did."

"Then let's try and have a good time."

Kim nodded and Eric led them off to the dance floor.

xxxxxx

Ron had made his way downstairs. He laid on the sofa and turned on the TV. He munched on the nacos that his Mom and Kim have brought him. He was watching Agony County.

On the tv:

_Charity: Danny, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?_

_Danny: Because it doesn't matter._

_Charity: It matters to me (Charity with a tear in her eye put her hand on Danny's face.)_

_Danny: I think I'm falling in love with you._

_Charity: (Charity's eyes lit up.) I love you to Danny._

"Oh please, that doesn't happen in real life. At least not in my life anyway."

Mrs. Stoppable heard this and peered at Ron from the kitchen. A smile appeared on her face. _I think I'm beginning to understand what's bothering Ron._


	3. Music of my heart

"Music of My Heart"

Mr. Stoppable came down the stairs. "Ronald, are you sure you don't want us to stay home with you?"

"Dad, I'm fine. You and Mom go to the barmitzva."

Mrs. Stoppable walked out of the kitchen. "I made you some snacks and left them in the fridge." She walked over and kissed Ron on the forehead. "Get some rest."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable left the house. Ron continued to watch Agony County.

xxxxxx

Inside the Middleton High Gym:

Eric and Kim were dancing. As the last song ended, the DJ announced, "It's time to slow it down." Eric put his hands on Kim's hips and pulled her closer. Kim put her hands around Eric's neck.

_You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul... _

You'll never know  
The gift you've given me..  
I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)

Through the days ahead  
I think of days before  
You made me hope for something better (yes you did)  
And made me reach for something more

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love...  
(love)  
Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)

As Kim and Eric danced, Kim was listening to the lyrics of the song. Her thoughts drifted to Ron. _I shouldn't have come to the dance. I should be over at Ron's house trying to make him feel better. He would've stayed with me._

...Flashback...

When Kim was 9 she had chicken pox. Ron had chicken pox the year before. She was stuck at home with nothing to do. The class was going on a school field trip to the Middleton Chocolate Factory. Kim had red bumps all over her. Mrs. Possible had oven mitts taped to Kim's hands because she kept trying to scratch. Kim heard the doorbell. She was home alone. Kim yelled, "I have chicken pox. If you haven't already had it, you don't want me to open the door."

"KP, it me."

Kim opened the door. "Ron? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Ron walked in the door. Kim noticed Ron was covered with red spots all over his face, arms and legs. It looked like he had taken a red marker and puts dots on himself.

"Ron, what did you do? Shouldn't you be on the field trip?"

"I got permission from my parents and our teacher to skip the field trip. It's not like we are learning anything anyways. I wanted to stay with you so you wouldn't be lonely." Ron held up his arms. "Rufus even helped me put these red dots on me. I have chicken pox too Kim so we can be stuck at home together" Ron said with a smile.

Kim looked like she was about to cry. "Oh Ron, that is so sweet. But, you were looking forward to this fieldtrip for weeks?"

"No big, KP. The Middleton Chocolate Factory isn't going anywhere. We can go have our own personal tour after you get better."

...End Flashback...

_You were the one  
Always on my side (always on my side)  
Always standing by (always standing by)  
Seeing me through _

You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)

Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)  
And of the one who knew me better  
Than anyone ever will again

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (you opened the door)  
To something I've never known before...  
And your love...(your love)  
Is the music of my heart

_Ron has done so much for me. I know something is bothering him even if he won't admit it to me. The least I can do is to get him talk about it so I can help him. _

...Flashback...

Kim was nervous as she was about to try out for the cheerleading squad. Bonnie was cheerleading captain and she had it in for Kim Possible. Bonnie has told the other cheerleaders on the squad at the time, "I gave tin teeth a routine that no girl can do."

Ron cheered Kim up. "KP, you have nothing to worry about. Remember anything in possible for a Possible, especially for Kim Possible. Don't worry about Bonnie. Pretend she isn't even on the selection committee and go out and do your best. You can do this, I know you can." Ron put his hands on Kim's shoulders. Kim saw the genuine sincerity in Ron's face and voice.

"Ya, I can do this!" With a look of determination she walked in and knocked the socks off the committee and much to Bonnie's displeasure was overruled by other members of the squad and given a spot. She would take the head cheerleader role from Bonnie.

...End Flashback...

_What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me  
Ohh...ohh...ohh _

Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free...

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart

_Thank you Ron for always believing in me and standing by my side, even when I didn't deserve it._

...Flashback...

Ron wanted to become the Team Mascot with his self made Middleton Mad Dog costume:

"Well that is one person's opinion."

"One entire cheerleading squad's opinion."

"Well maybe you and your squad just don't get it"

"You don't get."

"Oh, I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything expect believe in my best friend."

...End Flashback...

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (opened the door)  
To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)  
And your love...  
Is the music of my heart.. _

Music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my heart...

As the song ended Kim pulled Eric off the dance floor.

"Kim, is something the matter?"

"Yes Eric, I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to go see Ron and figure out what's bothering him."

"I understand Kim. Want me to walk you to Ron's house?"

"No, this is something I have to do by myself." Kim gave Eric a quick hug and walked out of the dance.

xxxxxx

Back inside Ron's house:

Ron had fallen asleep watching Agony County. Ron was dreaming he was Danny and Kim was Charity:

Kim as Charity: "Danny, why didn't you tell me that you loved me sooner?"

Ron as Danny: "Because we agreed to remain just friends remember and Derrick had asked you to the homecoming dance and you accepted."

Kim as Charity: "But was before I realized I had feelings for you."

Ron as Danny: Danny put his hands on the side's of Charity's face, wiped away and tears and pulled her into a passionate kiss."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, waking Ron up. Ron heard the doorbell a second time. _Man what a weird dream._ _I've been watching too much tv. _Ron shouted, "Coming, one second." He turned off the tv and got up to open the door. Ron opened the door and much to his surprise he saw Kim standing there. Ron blinked a few times. He thought he saw Kim in the dress he had helped her pick for the dance. _Kim is so beautiful. _Ron rubbed his eyes. _I must be dreaming. Kim's at the dance with Eric. _

"Ron, is everything ok" Kim asked?

_It even sounds like Kim. _Ron pinched himself. "Ow." _This isn't a dream. Kim is really standing in front of me. _Ron just sat there in awe, taking in her beauty.

Kim smiled as she noticed Ron was staring at her lost in his own world. "Ron, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, sorry KP." He stepped aside and motioned for Kim to come in.

xxxxxx

AN: Song is "Music of my Heart" performed by N'Sync and Gloria Estefan from the movie "Music of the Heart"


	4. Heart to Heart

"Heart to Heart"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim walked into Ron's house and sat on the couch. Ron sat down beside her. Kim noticed the empty naco wrappers and smiled. _Glad to see Ron's got his appetite back._ There was an awkward moment of silence when while they both just stared at each other. _Kim's so beautiful. _Finally, Ron spoke you. "Kim why aren't you at the dance?"

"Well, I actually was at the dance but it didn't feel right me having a good time while my best friend was at home miserable."

Ron's heart dropped. _A friend, that is what I will always be to Kim._ Ron had briefly managed to forget about the inner pain he was feeling and all the sudden it come flooding back. A look of sadness sweep across his face and he broke eye contact with Kim and stared at the floor. He let out a barely audible sigh.

Kim saw this, "Ron, what's wrong?" _Ron looked fined just a second ago. What could have possibly happened?_

"Nothing, KP. I just need to lie down again." Ron laid his head down on the couch, his feet were sloped off the couch so Kim could sit.

"Ron, why won't you talk to me? I know you. Something is bothering you."

Ron just laid there, not saying a word. _You can't tell her. Kim doesn't feel the same way. If you do, things will be awkweird between us. You don't want to risk affecting the friendship._

There was another awkward silence. _Why won't Ron talk to me? Ok, think Possible. There has got to be a logical explanation. Ron was ok when you first got here. He seemed happy to see you. His expression changed with what you last said. I last said I didn't feel right being at the dance having a good time because Ron was here miserable? Ok, I don't see what the big is with what I said. I am really getting worried._

Kim placed her hand on Ron's. "Ron, you're scaring me. Why won't you tell me what is bothering you? Is it something I did? Please Ron, please tell me what I did so we can fix it."

Ron sat up and looked at Kim. Ron noticed a tear coming down her left eye. Ron was being torn up inside. _I hate what this is doing to Kim. Why won't these feels just go away._ "It's not anything you did KP. It's me."

"Well let's talk about it and let me help you."

Ron let out a deep sigh. _Just tell her. It's eating you up inside. Just tell her. So what if she doesn't feel the same way. You two will get past this. _"KP, I….I." Ron couldn't get the words out. He laid back down.

"You what Ron? Let it out. Let me help you." Ron just laid there. _You can do this. Tell her._

Kim got up, "Let me get you a pillow. We'll get you comfortable. I'm not leaving tell you tell me what is bothering you."

Kim walked up the stairs to Ron's room. Kim walked over to Ron's bed to grab his pillow when she noticed what was on Ron's desk. A various assortment of photos, trinkets and other items that Kim recognized were all sitting on Ron's desk. _These are photos of me and Ron and these are various things that Ron and I have either made for each other, bought or found together over the years._ Kim picked up a seashell.

xxFLASHBACKxx

An 8 year old Kim and Ron were running up and down the beach, giggling and having a grand old time. Ron had gone with the Possible's on a family trip to Florida to visit Kim's Nana. As they were running Ron had tripped on something and fell down.

Kim came running up to Ron and helped him up. "Ron you are ok?"

"Yes, KP." Ron got up and brushed the sand from his skin. They both started to look around to see what Ron had tripped over.

Kim saw something poking out of the sand. "Ohhh, Ron look." Kim pointed and got on her hands and knees and started digging it out of the sand. Ron sat down next to Kim and helped her.

Kim picked up two small seashells. "Seashells Ron!"

"Their neat KP."

Kim handed on to Ron and smiled. "One for you and one for me. So we will always remember this trip."

xxEND FLASHBACKxx

Kim smiled as she remembered. Kim noticed a photo album labeled "Priceless Memories," She picked it up and opened it up. They were all pictures of Ron and Kim in various stages of goofiness. Kim noticed the thing the one thing all the pictures had in common is they were either holding hands, embracing or some form of physical contact.

Suddenly it dawned on her. _Is Ron falling for me? But why wouldn't he tell me? Is he scared? Remember you decided to be friends after the moodulators because you both were scared of risking your friendship._ It was all starting to make sense. _Ron started acting weird when I started to go out with Eric. Oh, Ron I am so sorry._ Kim was going to go downstairs and tell Ron that she had figured it out when she stopped and sat down on Ron's bed.

_What do Ron and I do now? I know how Ron feels about me. What do I feel about Ron? What about Eric. I do like Eric. But Ron means way more. You left Eric at the dance so you could be by Ron's side. But Ron needed me, that is why I left. You need Ron as much as he needs you._ Kim picked up some items off of Ron's desk, help them in her hands. She laid back on Ron's bed and closed her eyes as she held onto the trinkets. Kim thoughts drifted to the many years of their friendship. _Ron has done so much for me. Ron has always been there for me. _Kim recalled the song that placed while she and Eric danced before she left. _That song makes me think about Ron. Ron is the reason for the music in my heart. Nobody could ever know me, understand me or be there for me like Ron has and always will be. Could it be? Could it be that I'm falling for you Ron? _Kim's mind flooded with many happy memories. Another tear came down Kim eyes.

"KP?"

Kim looked up. Ron had come up to see what was taking Kim so long. Kim hadn't heard Ron walk in. Ron noticed Kim's moist eyes. "KP, what wrong?"

Kim got up and walked over to Ron and hugged him tightly. Ron was completely surprised by this. The only thing Ron know to do was return the embrace which he did. _What's going on? _Ron whispered softly, "Kim what is it?"

Kim let go, stepped back, wiped away her tears and smiled. She took Ron's hand and placed in on her chest over her heart. She took her hand and placed it over his heart. Kim closed her eyes. _This feels so right._

"Ah, KP? What's going on here?" _Why is Kim acting so weird? _Ron saw the figures on the bed. He noticed stuff moved around his desk and the picture album was opened. _Oh, no does Kim know? What do I do? Did she hug me because she understands how I feel? Was it a pity hug? She feels sorry for me? Could it be? Does she feel the same way? I have to find out. It's now or never._

"KP, I can explain. I…"

Before Ron could finish, Kim opened her eyes and kissed Ron. Ron was completely shocked. He couldn't move. After a few seconds, Kim broke the kiss and pulled back. Ron had the happiest look on his face. He stood completely still like he was in a trance. Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron!"

Ron barely mumbled, "So this is what Heaven must be like." Kim giggled. Kim snapped her fingers in front of Ron's face and he snapped out of it. Kim took Ron by the hand and they sat on Ron's bed.

"So Kim, I take it you figured out what's been bothering me."

Kim smiled, "Yes I did. Ron, why didn't you tell me this sooner? "

"I got the impression that you didn't feel the same way. You liked Eric. I didn't want our friendship to become awkweird by me admitting my feelings to you and you becoming uncomfortable because you didn't feel the same way." Ron looked down as he said this.

Kim lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, "Ron, I feel the same way."

A big smile broke on Ron's face. "You do, really Kim?"

Kim just nodded. "I guess I have all along. But I just figured it out now."

Ron glanced at his desk, "I know the feeling KP. Our friendship meant too much to risk but all the sudden Eric came into the picture and it triggered all these feelings in me."

Kim nodded.

"So what about Eric?"

"I'll have to break it to him gently tomorrow morning."

Ron looked the beautiful dress that Kim had on. "You're missing the dance."

Kim just smiled, "You're more important than some stupid dance."

_Kim was looking forward to the dance for a long time. _Just then Ron got an idea. "Hey KP, the night's still young." Ron bowed, "Mi lady, would you accompany me to the dance?"

"Ron, as much as I'd love to go. I can't just show up at school with you after showing up with Eric. That would make Eric look bad. I can't do that to him. He did nothing wrong. It will be bad enough as it is that I'll be breaking up with him tomorrow."

"Who said anything about school?"

"Ron, what are you getting at then?"

"KP, go home. I will pick you up in an hour."

"Ron, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Ron and Kim walked downstairs.

"Ron, just tell me."

"It's a surprise KP."

Ron noticed the expression on Kim's face start to change. He immediately turned around and put his hands to his face. "No fair, not the puppy dog pout. You know I can't refuse that." Ron kept from looking so the puppy dog pout wouldn't have an effect. Kim tried to pull his hands away so he would look at her face. "Kim, Please, Please let me do something special for you. I promise it will be worth the wait."

"But Ron."

"Please KP, do it for me?"

Kim sighed and gave in, "OK fine."

Ron with his hands still to his face. "KP, you promise me on the sanctity of our friendship, err I guess its relationship now that you won't use the puppy dog pout if I remove my hands."

There were a few moments of since.

"KP?"

"Fine, I promise."

Ron lowered his hands. "I promise on pain of death, the wait will be worth it."

Ron practically ran Kim home as fast as they were walking. When he got to Kim's door, he gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek and he practically ran back down the street. _What is Ron up to?_


	5. An officer and a gentlemen

"An Officer and a Gentlemen"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ron ran home, he pulled out his kimmunicator. He beeped Wade. "Hey Ron, what's up? Why are you running?"

"Wade, I need some favors and I need them fast."

"You got it buddy. What do you need?"

Ron went on to explain to Wade what he hand in mind. (AN: I thought about elaborating here but I didn't want to give Ron's secrets away to early).

As Kim walked in her house, Mr. and Mrs. Possible were surprised to see her. Mr. Possible spoke up. "Kimmie-cub, aren't you suppose to be at the dance? Where's Eric? He didn't try something did he?" A look of concern appeared on Mr. Possible's face.

"Mom, Dad, it's nothing like that." Kim went on to explain what happened with Ron. Mrs. Possible's eyes lit up. She rushed over and hugged Kim. "Oh, Kimmie I'm so happy for you." She looked up at the picture of a younger Kim and Ron hugging on the wall and smiled. She put up her hand and touched the picture. "You and Ron have always been inseparable. Your father and I were hoping this would happen. I was sad when you decided to go with Eric to the dance. Ron's hasn't been around last couple days. I figured he was taking it hard. Let's get you freshened up Kimmie."

Mrs. Possible helped Kim freshen up. Kim looked in the mirror and smiled as her Mrs. Possbile stood behind her. A tear formed in Mrs. Possible. "Kimmie, you look beautiful."

Kim hugged her mom. "Thanks Mom."

Kim paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Ron.

Mrs. Possible saw this. "Kimmie, Ron won't be over for another 20 minutes. Why don't you have a seat."

"Mom, I'm too excited and nervous to have a seat." _Where is Ron taking me?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Ron's house:

Ron rushed into the shower and probably scrubbed himself better than he'd ever done before. He pulled out a bottle of cologne which he rarely used and put some on. He opened his closet and pulled out his Global Justice Dress Uniform. He checked himself in the mirror. He grabbed his boom box and headed out the door.

He wanted to run to Kim's but walked so he didn't work up a sweat and wrinkle his uniform. When we got to the corner before Kim's street, the GJ officers that Wade had requested for him were waiting for him. Ron saluted them. "Thank you gentlemen for agreeing to do this on such short notice. Do you have sword for me?"

One of the men handed Ron a sword in its sheath Ron attached it to his belt. Ron shook everyone's hand. "Ready?" The GJ officers nodded. He pulled out the kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Ok Wade, were ready." They walked to Kim's house and the 12 GJ officers got in position, 6 on each side of the main sidewalk. He set the boom box down. He set Rufus down next to the boom box. "Ready buddy?"

"Uh huh" Rufus squeaked and gave Ron a thumbs up.

Ron turned to the GJ officers. "Gentlemen ready?" They nodded. Ron got into position in line on the left side. He pulled out his kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Wade, we're ready. Send Kim out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the Possible house Kim was still pacing back and forth. Kim's kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. "Wade, can't the sitch sit? Ron's got a surprise for me?"

Wade just smiled. "That is why I'm calling Kim. He's waiting for you outside." Wade disappeared from the screen before Kim could get any information about of him.

Kim turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad Ron's waiting for me outside. I'll be home by midnight."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible walked to the living room to peer out the window to watch Kim and Ron leave. They were amazed at what they saw.

Kim opened the door expecting to see just Ron in a tuxedo. Instead when she stepped outside she saw 12 GJ officers in full dress uniform standing 6 by 6 in two rows, one on each side of the sidewalk. She saw Ron, also in full GJ dress uniform standing behind the left flank. Kim gasped. She opened her mouth to saw something but nothing came out. _Ron... _

Ron turned to Rufus and nodded. Rufus pressed play on the boom box:

_Tonight it's very clear as we're both lyin' here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you, I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you cryin'  
I don't wanna lose you, I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of  
We'll live forever, knowin' together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

_You keep me standing tall, you help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you, I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you been dreamin' of  
We'll live forever, knowin' together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

As the music played, Ron marched out orders:

"Attent Hut!" All GJ officers stood tall with their hands at their sides in perfect formation with Ron matching them precisely.

"About Face." All thirteen men turn to face Kim.

"Salute." They all saluted Kim. Kim straightened up and returned the salute.

"Center Face." They turned back to face each other.

"Arch Sabers." All thirteen men drew their sword with their right hand and raised them. They formed an arch.

Kim gasped in delight. _Ron, I can't believe you didthis._ Kim walked down the stairs and through the arch. When she reached Ron, she stopped and stood to the left of him.

"Return sabers." Everyone lowered their swords and put them back into their sheaths. Ron turned and saluted them again. He shook everyone's of their hands thanking them. Kim in turned hugged each of the twelve men. She then turned to Ron and gave him a long kiss.

As the kiss broke, Ron turned red. "Kim, not in front of the guys." Kim just giggled.

Just as the following words were getting sung a limo pulled up in front of the house.:

_Like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away_

When the limo came to a stop, the front passenger door opened and a man actually wearing old knight's armor, including the helmet with full face stepped out and opened the main passenger door.

Ron turned to Kim, smiled and offered her his hand, "Shall we mi lady?"

Kim took Ron's hand. "Oh Ron, I can't believe you did all this."

Ron smiled. "I had Wade's help."

They got in the limo. The guide in the suit of armor closed the door and got back in the front seat. As Kim was getting in she turned and saw her mom and dad with huge smiles on their faces watching from the front window. They waved. Kim waved back. Ron hadn't noticed they were being watched. He was too focused on executing his plan, which had been going perfectly.

When the door closed, Kim practically jumped on Ron and gave him a long, slow passionate kiss. "Ron, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I loved it."

Ron just smiled. "We are just beginning Kim."

"There's more? Where are we going.?

Ron smiled. "You'll see when we get there." Kim just sat back, holding Ron's hand and leaning against him staring out the window. _Things are perfect._

The limo drove into the upscale part of Middleton, full or fancy shops and restaurants. The limo pulled in the parking lot of "Le Chez." This was the most upscale restaurant in Middleton. It had luxury private halls, complete with full DJ equipment for private parties. As the limo pulled up to the front, Kim looked at Ron. "Ron? This is the ritziest place in Middleton. It's practically impossible to get a reservation here unless your top brass."

Ron just smiled, "It's all taken care of KP."

The Limo stopped. The door opened and Kim and Ron stepped out. They walked in the front doors and walked to the Maitre D. To Kim's amazement before they even got the to the Maitre D, he walked up and greeted them. "Ron, welcome to Le Chez. Everything has been taken care of hopefully to your satisfaction. He turned to Kim and took her hand and kissed her finger tips. "This must be Kim Possible. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kim blushed. "Right this way." The Maitre D started walking and Ron and Kim followed.

Kim leaned over and whispered. "How does he know you? How did you get reservations here?"

Ron whispered back, "I'll explain everything later. Just enjoy it." Kim smiled, nodded and squeezed Ron's hand.

They got to one of the great halls and the Maitre D opened the doors and motioned for Ron and Kim to enter. Kim went in first followed by Ron. The hall was decorated like the Middleton High gymnasium was for the dance.

The Maitre D hit the lights and the overhead ball and dance lights turned on. "Ron, I hope everything is to your satisfaction. If you need anything, don't hesitate to pick up the phone." The Maitre D left and closed the doors behind him.

Kim was in awe. "Ron, I can't believe you did all this."

Ron turned and smiled, "It was nothing KP. All this is nothing compared to what you mean to me." Ron leaned in and shared another kiss with Kim.

Kim saw a table with munchies and punch, just like at the dance. Ron pulled out his kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Wade, start the music please."

Suddenly the DJ booth light up and music started playing. Kim leaned over so her face was visible to the kimmunicator. She looked so happy. "Thanks Wade for everything."

Wade just smiled and responded, "Don't thank me. I just called in some favors. This is all Ron's idea. I'll let the two of you enjoy the evening. Wade out." The screen shut off. Kim turned to Ron. "Ron, I don't know what to say." Tears were beginning to come down Kim's face.

Ron wiped the tears away. "You don't have to say anything. You being here with me is more thanks than I'll ever need." They shared another kiss.

A slow song started to play. "Mi lady, may I have this dance." Kim overcome with emotion could only nod. Ron lead Kim out to the center of the floor. Ron gracefully bowed. Kim in turned curtsied. Ron pulled Kim tight to him and they danced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Probably at least one more chapter to tie up some loose ends. (i.e. Ron will reveal how he managed to pull off the night.) I can make it longer if there is interest.


	6. Mysteries Revealed

"Mysteries Revealed"

* * *

As Ron and Kim danced, he noticed the clock. It was 10PM. "KP, I wanted to take a moonlight walk through Middleton Park. Think you could call your parents before it gets too late and see if it would be ok if you got home an hour late?" 

Kim nodded. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called her parents. Mrs. Possible answered. "Mom, would it be ok if I stayed out with Ron till 1AM?"

"Sure, Kimmy. You know we trust you and Ron. You can stay out as late as you like."

"Thanks Mom, goodnight. Say goodnight to Dad for me."

Kim hung up. Ron had overheard since the call had played over the kimmunicators speaker. Ron smiled. "KP, I could use something to drink." They walked over to the table and had some punch munched on the snacks. They continued to dance the night away. At 11:30, they decided it was time to leave so they could have that moonlight walk.

As they left, they walked back to the Maitre D so they could thank him for his hospitality.

"Jim, thanks for setting this up for me."

"Ronald, it was my pleasure. So have you decided to cook for us after you graduate?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. If I do decide to work here, my parents still insist I still go to culinary school."

"Pish Posh. Ronald, you already know more than those jokers could teach you. It's a natural talent, not something they can teach you in some school. What else are you thinking of doing?"

A female voice behind them said, "Maybe his heart is telling him something else."

They turned around and saw Michelle, the owner of Le Chez. She walked up and introduced herself to Kim. "So this must be the young lady that Ron's heart belongs to. It is nice to finally meet you Kim Possible. I'm Michelle, I own Le Chez. I feel like I know you already as much as Ron talks about you." Kim and Ron both blushed a bright crimson red.

"As much as we would love to have Ron work for us, he must do what his heart tells him is right." The four of them talked for a few more minutes.

As Ron and Kim got back into the limo Kim asked, "Ron how do you know Jim and Michelle. How could you afford to rent out that room? It must have cost a fortune?"

"Well, one of the students, Tom brought home some of the food I had prepared at school after the whole home ec thing. Jim is his father. I guess he liked it so much, he wanted to meet me. Which I guess makes sense since he works here. Anyway, a few months back they had this placed booked solid. One of the senior chefs called in sick at the last minute and they couldn't find a suitable replacement that met their high expectations on such short notice. Next thing I know, Jim calls me and asks if I could help out. Remember that one mission months back I couldn't make it for? That was why. I guess my cooking was such a hit, Jim's been asking me to come work here ever since. Jim introduced me to Michelle when I came over to help. Michelle had originally thought Jim was crazy when she first met me but Jim insisted that I cook something for Michelle before judging me too quickly. Well, I did and the rest is history."

"I actually didn't have to pay anything for the hall. I called Jim just to ask if he could tell me if he knew of any openings for any restaurant hall in the area. He told me they had a last minute cancellation at Le Chez and the room was mine if I wanted him. I told him he was too kind but I couldn't afford it. Jim told me, nonsense. The last party cancelled too late so they had to still pay for it. The room was fully paid for already. Jim even said if it wasn't Michelle wouldn't dream of charging me for using the room, as long as it was available."

"Wow, Ron. You're getting pretty well connected in the restaurant business. Maybe you should work here after we graduate?"

Ron smiled, took Kim's hand. "I don't want to think about career plans tonight KP. I just want to enjoy the evening with you."

Kim just smiled brightly back. "How did you get it decorated it like the gym?"

"Jim helped me with that one. He asked what hecould to to help. I told him what I had in mind and he sent some of his bus boys that were assigned to assist the cancelled party to the school to pick up extra decorations. They decorated the room."

"What about the GJ sword salute?"

"I remembered hearing there was some formal awards luncheon today so a bunch of the officers from around the country were in town. I asked Wade to contact Dr. Director and ask if a few of them would be willing to help me. I was shocked myself when 12 of them showed up. Wade hooked up the limo."

Kim smiled, leaned forward and planted a long passionate kiss on Ron. "Ron, I can't believe you did all this for me. Tonight has been perfect. It's been the best night of my life."

Ron just grinned, "The first of many, I hope."

The limo dropped them off at one end of the park. It drove ahead to wait and pick them up at the other end. Holding hands, they slowly walked the length of the park. Not much was said, nothing needed to be said. They both already knew what was in the other's heart. They just looked at each other, and the stars above them. They basked in each others company and the beautiful night. The stars and moon shined brightly above them.

They got back in the limo and itdrove thembackto the Possible's house to drop Kim off. Ron got out and accompanied Kim to the door. They shared a goodnight kiss. No words were said. The look in each others eyes said it all. Kim unlocked the front door and opened it. She turned to Ron and waved goodbye. Ron watched her walk in and close the door before turning back and walking to the limo. He tipped the driver as he told him he wanted to walk home. As the limo drove off, he saw the light turn on in Kim's room. He smiled and turned to begin the walk home. _What a perfect night it's been._

* * *

The END. 


End file.
